


[Podfic] Night Sky Changing Overhead

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Boss/Employee Relationship, First Time, M/M, Master/Servant, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Power Imbalance, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin discovers it is one thing to want something, and another thing entirely to have the courage to say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Night Sky Changing Overhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Sky Changing Overhead (the Brighter When We Come Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716209) by [roughandtumble (flammablehat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/roughandtumble). 



> Happiest of birthdays to flammablehat! I started this podfic forever ago and took so long editing it that it became a birthday gift by accident. Yay?
> 
> Forgive my gravelly voice at the beginning. It gets better by the time we hit the porn, I promise! Please to be ignoring my choppy editing at places. This was the worst effing recording session of my life, and I didn't leave myself much to work with. (This podfic is better than I'm making it out to be. Shhh, just trust me. I have streaming.)
> 
> Endless thanks to anna_unfolding for the beta listen. I learned so much from your feedback and was able to apply some of it in the finished product.

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

**Podfic**  
  
 **Outtakes**  


## Download (right-click and save)

**Podfic**
  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Night%20Sky%20Changing%20Overhead.mp3) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:05
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Night%20Sky%20Changing%20Overhead.m4b) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:05
**Outtakes**
  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Night%20Sky%20Changing%20Overhead%20Outtakes.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:48



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
